southernalliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Sarillia
Sarillia is a powerful and respected woman on Yheyn, holding in her hands the power over almost every single widget that makes its way through the city through her greatest creation - the Yheyn Traders Guild. Even the Governor of Yheyn has to answer to her, to some extent, for fear of what she may do in retribution. Biography Sarillia is a person few know little about. The story that most settle on goes something like this - she was a high ranking official on Xia, but when it came time to takining part in a somewhat dangerous ritual back on her homeland, she stole a great deal of blueprints and other important items and fled from the island. The Barraki constantly demanding new weapons and supplies made devoting attention to one Vortixx impossible. After her escape, she hopped from island to island, making debts she would never be able to pay off in order to hire ships and comitting numerous crimes until she finally reached the Southern Alliance, where she was able to make the trip to its furthest reaches - Yheyn. Some say that this was for the best. Yheyn was a place to limit her rise to power, when she went from obscurity to taking over most of the Guilds present on the island and becoming the Guild Master (Guildmistress) of the newly formed Traders Guild, which came to have almost complete power over the island. Today, Sarillia resides in the Traders Guild Headquarters in her own private chambers on the third floor of the building, and is kept constantly under heavy guard. Powers & Appearance Sarillia possesses no natural powers, being a Vortixx. For the same reasons, she is both incredibly strong and even more agile. She isn't necessarily a good inventor, but she's somewhat subpar compared to othe Vortixx, and what she does make often ends up looking about as ugly as it is functional - one of her best contraptions supposedly looked like nothing more than a box of gears that some described as "in the shape of a face screaming 'kill me' but with no sound coming other than the clanking and shifting of metal". Its functionality was sharpening weapons. To make up for that, she is a talented negotiator and speaker, and can get almost anything she wants out a deal. She has a keen eye, being able to spot things others might miss, and is talented with using a number of weapons, having dueled enemies with anything from axes to rapiers and won. Her favorite weapon in melee is an elegant war axe, but she prefers to kill her enemies with a pepperbox revolver. Her natural armor is dark black, and where there would be secondaries she has a greyish coloration, thus marking her as a somewhat typical Vortixx. She's hardly the most attractive of her species, not that anybody with two brain cells would suggest otherwise. Personality Sarillia seems to care about only two things - money, and how much. People are merely floating symbols indicating their worth as far as she is concerned. She is rather shrewd at negotiating, and doesn't like losing anything unless she has to - she's only willing to accept a loss if she is fairly certain she can get paid off for it in the end. Despite all of this, she still does have morals. She doesn't much like resorting to torture, and anything to cause permanent physical harm is usually off the table. She has also never agreed to using slave labor, and the trading of slaves has never been something that she has performed. Those who get to know her claim she has a somewhat dry, snark sense of humor. She spares no expense in making jokes about the people she likes. Category:People